Spatial rendering is a rendering technique that renders content as an object at a particular three dimensional position within a three dimensional space.
For example, using mediated reality such as virtual reality, it is possible to position a visual object in a three-dimensional visual space. The position of the visual object may be controlled and changed.
In spatial audio rendering, audio may be rendered as a sound object that has a three-dimensional position in a three-dimensional sound space. Various different spatial audio rendering techniques are available. For example, a head-related transfer function may be used for spatial audio rendering in a binaural format or amplitude panning may be used for spatial audio rendering using loudspeakers. It is possible to control not only the position of an audio object but it is also possible to control the spatial extent of an audio object by distributing the audio object across multiple different spatial channels that divide space into distinct sectors, for example, defined by different combinations of azimuthal and polar angles if spherical co-ordinates. In some examples, this spatial distribution may be achieved by dividing the audio object into different spectral channels and placing each different spectral channel into a different spatial channel.